


Crossing Signals

by wrabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: random_fic_is_random, Gen, Prompt Fic, tent in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tent in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

Obi-Wan fumbled with the straps tieing the tent together. He resisted the urge to rip through the canvas strings and teased out the knots while water dripped down his neck and face as the rain beat against his back, streaming down his super-saturated cloak. He stopped to pull the garment off, and wrap it around the tree in knots that would take a week to dry and still keep it from blowing away. The canvas billowed in Obi-Wan's finger's as he finally cracked it open with a sigh of relief. His Master was curled on his side, long legs and arms pulled in awkwardly in the tiny space. He stared back at Obi-Wan unreadably, eyes shining in the mottled dark.

Obi-Wan climbed in, bracing himself against the bumpy floor and dripping into Qui-Gon's dry clothes as he retied the canvas with freezing hands. The air was stuffy in exchange for a few measly degrees of warmth. The door closed, Obi-Wan peeled his clothes off. He paused at his pants, and stripped those off too, folding them in a corner. Qui-Gon lifted the wool poncho he had covered himself with and Obi-Wan slid into the damp space before his naked skin could chill. Outside, the wind and rain battered the tent and the river raged in the distance.

Qui-Gon's arm wrapped around Obi-Wan's waste. Obi-Wan shivered and pressed his back into Qui-Gon's clothed body before either one of them could push the other away with silence. He buried his face in his arm resolutely and breathed shallowly in the damp and sweating air. Qui-Gon was warm, but he was always warm, and stiff with discomfort. He held his face and neck away from Obi-Wan's dripping hair. For a second, it seemed as if he might say something conciliatory. Something about Obi-Wan's perimeter check in the rain, and, in some cases, the river. Something about why Qui-Gon elected to leave the city in the first place. Qui-Gon's breath on his neck was slow and steady. His arm wrapped tighter around Obi-Wan's middle, pulling him back a tiny fraction.

Obi-Wan sighed and sealed his eyes shut, blocking everything out but the rain.


End file.
